The present invention relates to a magnetic field homogenizing method and apparatus, and magnetic field generating apparatus, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for homogenizing the strength distribution of a magnetic field generated in a space between a pair of facing pole surfaces, and an apparatus for generating a homogeneous magnetic field in a space between a pair of facing pole surfaces.
In a conventional apparatus for generating a homogeneous magnetic field in a space between a pair of facing pole surfaces, the strength distribution of the magnetic field is finely adjusted by magnetic elements disposed on flat plates provided over pole surfaces in parallel to attain desired homogeneity. The positions at which the magnetic elements can be disposed on the flat plates are prefixed, and which magnetic element is to be disposed at which position is determined by trial and error.
Since the conventional method requires repetitive trial and error, it is inefficient.